pRoBiE
by zogen j dylan
Summary: *When Tony and Tim's life takes a sudden turn, it's up to Tony to be there and help keep the pieces together.* MCNOZZO. TIM!DISABILITY FIC.
1. A New Tim

**I've been wanting to write this for a long time. This is the first chapter and I hope that it's okay! Warning: THIS IS A DISABILITY FIC. IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, PLEASE DON'T READ! Thanks and happy reading!**

* * *

><p><strong>Title: <strong>_pRoBiE_

**Summary: **_When Tony and Tim's life takes a sudden turn, it's up to Tony to be there and help keep the pieces together._

**Rating: **_T_

**Genre: **_Drama/Hurt/Comfort/Romance_

**Characters (Main): **_Anthony "Tony" DiNozzo and Timothy "Tim" McGee_

**Characters (Secondary; To Come): **_LJ Gibbs, Ziva David, Abby Sciuto, Donald "Ducky" Mallard, and Jimmy Palmer_

**Warning: **_**DISABILITY STORY!**_

* * *

><p><strong>pRoBiE<strong>

Anthony DiNozzo looked over from the couch over at Timothy McGee who was contentedly playing by himself on the floor. He hadn't been paying attention to the TV since he and Tim went into the living room after dinner. His mind was running, racing. Ever since the day of the accident.

The case they had been on was just like any other. Some psycho serial killer out for blood because of a family dispute with their dead Naval officer. Tim had been kept in the office for most of the case like normal, but when a lead turned big, Gibbs wanted everyone on board. So Tim came with.

Needless to say, the bullet that pierced his brain was damaging enough. They couldn't repair everything and half of his brain nerves were dead and removed. The tissue was swelling and dying away. Tim was no longer himself. He was now with a mental disability. He could no longer fend for himself.

Tony was devastated more than anyone. A year had passed since they had begun a romantic relationship. Now that was all thrown away. By a bastard and his gun. Yet against Gibbs and the doctors' wishes, he took Tim in for his own to take care of. There was no way he was shoving the man into a facility. No matter how advanced and skilled they were.

Tim now needed help doing daily things. Dressing. Eating. Brushing his teeth. Everything was a steady chore. He wasn't completely helpless, Tony knew that. He just needed help.

The worst part about everything was Tim's random bouts of fits, his playing with toddler toys, and his sometimes incoherent ramblings. Tony found himself frustrated on many occasions but able to keep them aside for the sake of Tim. He would cry everything out later when Tim was out for the count at bedtime.

Tony watched Tim rock slowly as he played with a set of shaped blocks, putting them in the correct slots on a table. Today had been one of Tim's good days. No fits, no struggles, no shouting or screaming from the younger man. Tony liked Tim's good days. It meant he didn't have to worry as much and it was less crying and stress on him. Plus it meant Tim was in a good mood and always smiled a lot more.

"Tony," Tim's soft voice broke through the agent's thoughts and he looked down with a smile.

"Yes, Timmy?"

Tim held out a star block, still rocking slowly. "Help. Can't-can't fit…won't…wont' fit." Tim put on a deep concentrating face and tried fitting the star into the slot. Only he was holding it wrong so it wouldn't fit.

"Okay," Tony smiled and got down on the floor next to him crossing his legs. "Here," he held his hand out and Tim dropped the block into it. "First, hold it like this, okay?" Tony held the star correctly, making sure Tim was watching. "Got it?"

Tim nodded and reached over taking the block from Tony's hand. He held it right and tried sliding it into the slot again. When it went through, Tim's eyes lit up and he gasped in delight. "Worked!" Tim grinned at Tony and clapped happily. He giggled when Tony shared a grin back.

"See? You got it," Tony softly rubbed his back.

Tim grinned and held his head to the side, tangling his fingers together and rocking his hands back and forth. "Tony play," he giggled gleefully.

"You know I love playing with you, Timmy," Tony smiled and picked up a triangle block, sliding it into the right slot. Tim watched and giggled again. The simplest things made Tim happy since the accident and Tony knew just what those things were.

Tim untangled his fingers and leaned forward picking up a block. "Play, too." He dropped it into the right slot and grinned looking at Tony.

Tony grinned back, doing a damn good job of hiding his heartbreak. He picked up a block himself again and put it in the right slot. He watched Tim take his turn and thought about the future a little. About how this was always how it would be. How simple and yet complicated life would get. How much Tim had changed. But at the same time…how much he really hadn't.

Reaching out softly as Tim continued playing, Tony stroked his head where the shot wound was still healing. One little bullet was all it took to change their lives forever. One little bullet was all it took for Tim to take a complete 360 degree turn in his life. Just one little bullet changed him from a successful, grown man into a child-like state of mind.

**End**

* * *

><p><strong>Well, what do you guys think? Keep going or no good?<strong>

**Jay**


	2. Every Morning

**WOW! Thanks for the feedback, everyone! I definitely didn't expect all this! Thank you SO much to each and every one of you. Here is Chapter Two.**

* * *

><p><strong>Title: <strong>_pRoBiE_

**Summary: **_When Tony and Tim's life takes a sudden turn, it's up to Tony to be there and help keep the pieces together._

**Rating: **_T_

**Genre: **_Drama/Hurt/Comfort/Romance_

**Characters (Main): **_Anthony "Tony" DiNozzo and Timothy "Tim" McGee_

**Characters (Secondary; To Come): **_LJ Gibbs, Ziva David, Abby Sciuto, Donald "Ducky" Mallard, and Jimmy Palmer_

**Warning: **_**DISABILITY STORY!**_

* * *

><p><strong>pRoBiE<strong>

Every morning at six AM, Tony DiNozzo got up to prepare for the day. Most days were good. Other days, Tim would wake up in a bad mood. And that made for a very long day. Tony was hoping Tim would be alright this morning.

Every morning, Tony set the coffee for himself, got his clothes out for the day whether he was working or not (he had recently taken some time off to care for Tim until he knew what exactly to do in order to balance both work and him), and got out choices for breakfast for Tim onto the kitchen counter. Every morning was the same. Weekday and weekend.

Opening Tim's bedroom door softly, Tony flipped on the light. Tim stirred, whining slightly in his sleep and burying his face in the pillow to hide from the sudden light. Smiling a little, Tony went over to his bed and took down one of the mesh bed bars he'd bought and slid it under the bed for later. He didn't want to risk Tim getting hurt by one of his night flailings. Not like last time.

Sitting down gently on the side of the bed, Tony reached over and put a soft hand on Tim's back. "Time to wake up," he spoke softly, rubbing Tim's back.

Tim whined and curled up in a ball. Tony had learned that patience was key. If he wanted to get Tim to do what he wanted, he had to wait. It was just that simple.

"Don't you want breakfast?" Tony gently coaxed, getting up. He went over to Tim's dresser and smiled when he saw the younger man get up and rub his eye. His hair was a cute mess and he yawned, nose crinkling up. It reminded Tony of the old Tim he used to be able to love openly.

"Hungry," Tim yawned again, swinging his legs over the side of the bed.

Tony nodded and smiled, taking out clothes for Tim. "Want to get dressed first?" He walked back over to the bed and set the clothes down on the nightstand.

Tim nodded, having his fingers laced together and rocking on his feet back and forth. He was looking spacingly at nothing and moving his hands up and down with his fingers still laced. Tony was used to this routine and waited patiently. If Tim didn't stop in five minutes, he would intervene.

When Tim kept on for six minutes, Tony leaned over and stroked his fingers on Tim's cheek. "Timmy? Hey."

"Hmm?" Tim hummed looking at Tony.

Smiling in reassurrance, Tony picked up Tim's clothes. "Get dressed and then we eat?"

Tim nodded and tugged on his shirt trying to get it off. Tony waited patiently. If Tim wanted help, he would ask for it. It might take a little time, but he would ask and Tony would help. Unless, of course Tim pitched a fit.

After a couple minutes, Tim looked at Tony and dropped his arms. "Can't...can't get-I can't-I can't-"

"It's okay, it's okay," Tony took Tim's hands gently. "Don't worry. Do you want help?"

Tim rocked a little faster and pulled on his fingers, looking around frantically. "I can't-I can't I-Tim...Tony...I can't...no...no...dress..." He put his hands over his ears and squeezed his eyes shut.

Tony knew that Tim's head was starting to hurt him the more he got frantic and upset. Gently, he placed his hands over Tim's and pulled them away from his ears. "Hey. It's alright, calm down before you get a headache, okay? It's okay. I'll help you."

Tim slowed down his rocking and lowered his hands. His breathing slowed and he looked more focused. "Help...Tony help."

"Yes, Tony help," Tony smiled and pulled off Tim's shirt slowly, his mind wandering off.

_"Tony!" Tim giggled happily as Tony kissed the younger man's neck, pulling off his shirt. Tim wrapped his arms around Tony's neck, running his fingers through the agent's hair. He turned his head to meet Tony's lips in a soft, deep kiss._

_Tony wrapped his arms around Tim's waist and laid him down onto the bed, playig a friendly toungue battle game. Tony loved these intimate times with his boyfriend. It gave him the chance to show Tim just how much he loved him._

_Tim smiled against the kissing and slowly ran his hands up and down Tony's strong arms. Pulling back from the kiss, he smiled up at Tony lovingly. _

_"I love you," Tony placed his forehead against Tim's and kissed his lips softly._

_"I love you, too," Tim smiled happily, stroking the older man's cheek affectionately._

_Tony leaned his head over and kissed Tim's fingers with a smile. "Don't ever change. Not for me, not for anyone. Always be you. I love you. And I always will."_

* * *

><p><strong>Jay<strong>


	3. Visiting Abby

**Tumblr is down and I feel on a roll with this story for now, so here's another chapter for all my lovely readers out there enjoying this story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Title: <strong>_pRoBiE_

**Summary: **_When Tony and Tim's life takes a sudden turn, it's up to Tony to be there and help keep the pieces together._

**Rating: **_T_

**Genre: **_Drama/Hurt/Comfort/Romance_

**Characters (Main): **_Anthony "Tony" DiNozzo and Timothy "Tim" McGee_

**Characters (Secondary; To Come): **_LJ Gibbs, Ziva David, Abby Sciuto, Donald "Ducky" Mallard, and Jimmy Palmer_

**Warning: **_**DISABILITY STORY!**_

* * *

><p><strong>pRoBiE<strong>

Tim picked pancakes this morning to eat, which was and always will be his favorite. Tony finished making them and put two on a plate for Tim. Once he had the pancakes syruped and buttered, he cut them into small pieces, holding back tears. The memory had done a number on him and cutting up his food like this was just getting to him more and more since the accident.

"Tony," Tim's voice interrupted him again like always and the older man turned with a smile, pushing aside all his feelings.

"Yes, Timmy?"

Tim held up the plain piece of paper he was drawing on and smiled. On it was a almost perfect red heart drawn in crayon with _Tony _written on it in black crayon with the "N" backwards and the letters in a mix of big and small.

Tony grinned, sliding Tim's plate over to him with a fork. "Very good, Timmy. Is that for me?"

"Yes," Tim grinned, eyes sparkling with pride and happiness that Tony liked his picture. He handed it over to Tony and picked up his fork.

"I'll put it on the fridge," Tony smiled and took the drawing, putting it on the top of the fridge with a plain magnet. "There. Now I'll get to see it everyday."

Tim giggled happily, continuing to eat his pancake. Tony had a good feeling that today was going to be a good day. He was hoping to make it better.

* * *

><p>"Abby!"<p>

"Timmy!" Abby Sciuto turned when she heard Tim's ecstatic voice behind her and held her arms out for a hug.

Tony smiled as he watched Tim run over to his best friend and give her a big, squeezing hug. Abby grinned giving him a hug back and kissing his cheek. It amazed Tony that no matter what happened, Tim always seemed to recognize Abby as his best friend. It made everything just a little bit easier.

"How are you, honey?" Abby smiled pulling back so she could look at him.

Tim smiled, softly rocked slowly back and forth keeping his fingers laced together. "Good. Good...had pancakes...Tony-Tony made." He looked over at Tony and smiled tilting his head.

"Really? That's great," Abby smiled and waved to Tony. "Hey you."

"Hi," Tony waved and walked over. "Would you mind watching him for me for a second? Boss said he wanted to see me."

"Sure!" Abby grinned. "No problem at all. I would love to."

Tony nodded. "Just keep him calm. Ask him about his day. We did a lot this morning, so he should keep you busy talking your ear off."

"Don't worry," Abby brought a chair over for Tim to sit in. "I know what to do. I've worked with mentally handicapped people before."

"Yeah, but this is Tim," Tony kept his eye on Tim while he spoke, as the young man was walking around aimlessly humming to himself. "It's different."

Abby shrugged also keeping an eye on Tim. "Just a little. Not too much. It's like taking care of a family member. Like being with my deaf parents again. It just takes some time to get used to and deal with. I'm not treating him any different. Just more carefully."

"True," Tony walked over to Tim. "Don't touch, Timmy, okay?" He gently reached over and pulled a glass test tube from his slender fingers. "Remember Abby said don't touch unless ask?"

Tim nodded looking sorry. "Sorry...no touch...Tim won't."

"It's okay, Timmy," Tony smiled taking his hand and walking him back over to Abby. "I'm going upstairs to talk to Gibbs. You remember Gibbs?"

Tim nodded again. "Boss...Gibbs...c-coffee."

"That's right. You're going to stay here with Abby, okay? Tell her about our morning. If you're good, I'll get you some Nutter Butters, okay?" Tony smiled.

Tim's eyes lit up as he sat down beside Abby and grinned. "Nutters!" He hopped in the chair and clapped happily.

"Yeah," Tony grinned. "But only if you're good, remember?"

Tim nodded, then proceeded to look around Abby's lab in interest, tilting his head and lacing his fingers, moving his hands in a slow rocking rhythm. Abby smiled at Tony and picked up her Caf-Pow. "Anything else, Tonyboy?"

"No I think that's all. Just don't give him any of that," Tony pointed to her drink.

Abby gave him a thumbs up and set her cup down. "Go on, everything is under control here. I guarantee you he'll be perfectly alright with me."

"I know he will," Tony smiled and gave her a kiss on the head before heading upstairs. He knew exactly what Gibbs wanted to talk to him about. And he wasn't looking forward to it.

* * *

><p><strong>Jay<strong>


End file.
